


Meet the Parents

by signpainter1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't mess with the dads, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Protective Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1
Summary: There were only three things that Yuki could say with certainty.1. He was getting into college next year even if his family had no faith in him.2. Miho Okumura was his girlfriend and he would do anything for her.3. Miho’s American father was terrifying.Or Ash's and Eiji's daughter's boyfriend comes over and Ash has a talk with him.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 316





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Here's another story. It's not beta-read so feel free to point out any mistakes. I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning so there will probably be more errors than usual.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Yuki wasn’t the smartest person around. He got average grades as long as he studied. He could make friends as well as the next person. Even so there were many things in his life that were uncertain. Yuki knew of only three things that he could say with any form of certainty were true.

  1. He was getting into college next year even if his family had no faith in him.
  2. Miho Okumura was his girlfriend and he would do anything for her.
  3. Miho’s American father was terrifying.



He learned the third one the hard way. It all started when Miho told him that her fathers wanted to meet him. This was both terrifying and exciting. Exciting because it meant that her parents took his and Miho’s relationship seriously. It was terrifying because he wasn’t really great at talking to adults and he wanted to make a good impression on Miho’s family.

On Saturday he spent a majority of the morning getting ready and trying to think of conversation topics. He guessed that one or both of the parents were going to give him “the talk”; where they would tell him that if he ever hurt Miho blah blah blah. He wasn’t to worry about that. First of all, he would never hurt Miho. Second of all, he had gotten a lot of lectures from teachers and even the police turning his rebellious faze. Miho’s parents couldn’t be worse than them. Once he was ready, he marched confidently to Miho’s apartment. He had dressed up for the occasion, not to formally but still nice enough to impress parents. Yuki took a deep breath in and rang the doorbell. After a pause, the intercom turned on.

“Yes?” a stern voice asked from inside. “Who is this?” The voice didn’t sound very welcoming and Yuki started to feel nervous.

“My name is Yamaguchi Yuki. I’m Miho’s boyfriend.” Yuki hated how his voice broke slightly. He hoped that Miho’s father didn’t pick up on it. There was a pause then the door swung open and a man stepped out. Yuki tried to hide his surprise. He knew one of Miho’s fathers were American, but he was expecting someone similar to his English teacher. This man was nothing like he expected. Miho’s father was talk and held himself with an air of confidence. He had short blond hair and green eyes. Yuki wondered if he was a model. After a moment of stunned silence Yuki finally got his bearings.

“You are one of Miho’s fathers, right? I’m Yamaguchi Yuki…” he paused. “I guess I already introduced myself.” He gave a pained laugh, wishing he just kept his mouth shut. Miho’s father stared at him unsmiling and slowly looked him up and down. Yuki shifted uncomfortably under his hard gaze. After a moment, the man stepped aside.

“Come in.”

Yuki gratefully entered the apartment. As he did, Miho’s father’s eyes followed his ever movement. Yuki suddenly felt like a mouse caught in the gaze of a cat. He had an urge to run for the door. Something about this man felt wild and untamed. Miho’s father shut the door with an audible click and Yuki had the sudden image of a horror movie; the killer closing the door so the victim couldn’t escape. Yuki shook away the thought. This was Miho’s father. It wasn’t like he was dangerous.

“Let’s go to the kitchen.” Miho’s father didn’t wait for a response. He just started down the hall. Yuki followed him until they came to a small kitchen space. It looked normal and Yuki relax a little. This was Miho’s house, not a killer. He had to stop being so dramatic. Miho’s father entered after him and gestured at the chairs around the table.

“Sit down.” He said grimly. Yuki obeyed. Across from him Miho’s father sat down as well. He stared at Yuki. The teen wasn’t sure what to do. It was too quiet, but he couldn’t speak. It felt like there was a lump in his throat. The tension in the room was growing and as well as Yuki’s anxiety. Miho father on the other hand seemed perfectly comfortable staring down the teen with his piercing eyes. It was like he could see right through Yuki and knew his fears and doubts. After a good five minutes of silence Yuki couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okumura-san-”

“Ash” Miho’s father cut in. “If you’re going to be part of my daughter’s life then call me Ash. It’ll get confusing if you call both Eiji and me Okumura.”

Yuki didn’t know what to say. On one hand it was nice to know that Ash actually acknowledged him as part of Miho’s life. On the other hand, he still looked like he was about to strike Yuki down. The teen cleared his throat and tried again.

“Umm Ash-san….Where’s Miho?”

“She’s out shopping with Eiji.” Ash’s eyes bore into him. “So, it’s just the two of us until they come back.” This was not the answer Yuki wanted to hear. The horror movie vibes were returning at full force.

“When will they return.”

“Not for a while. I made sure there was a lot of things to buy. I wanted to have a chance to talk to you before they came home.” A slow malicious smile crossed his lips. It was worse than the scowl. Now instead of looking like a horror movie villain, Ash looked like a lion about to hut his prey. 

“I-I see.” Yuki guessed that Ash wanted to be alone so they could have “the talk”. He took back his earlier statement; Miho’s father was worse than the cops and teachers.

“Yuki, my daughter really loves you.” Ash leaned back in his chair and eyed his causally “I hope you realize you are holding her heart in your hands. Trust is a powerful thing. When you trust someone, you open up to them. However,” Ash rested his chin on his hands, his eyes icy cold. “breaking that trust is….unforgivable.” Yuki gulped his heart pounding. He wondered if Ash could hear it. He had a feeling that Ash could smell fear. He tried to calm down, thinking of how to respond. Before he could say anything, Ash stood up. To Yuki’s alarm Miho’s father began working his way around the table towards him with an unnatural grace.

“I hope you understand that breaking her heart,” Ash’s voices were becoming colder with each world. “hurting her, and abusing her trust is the worse crime you can commit.” Yuki wanted to bolt. This man was going to kill him. Every fiber of his being knew it. Why couldn’t his feet move? Why was he stuck in his seat like a deer watching an oncoming truck?

“I will not tolerate any hurtful actions towards my daughter. Love her with all your heart. Protect her with all your being. If your passion fails, you then break up with her gently.” Ash was now standing right in front of Yuki, glaring down at him. “Do not take her love for granted. Do not abuse her love. Do not try to control her. Do not do anything that makes her feel uncomfortable. Do not make her feel worthless or a tool.”

Ash towered over the teen. Yuki gulped and tried to shrink away. This went way farther then the typical “Don’t hurt my daughter” speech he was expecting. Ash spoke as if Yuki was a monster who wanted to prey on his daughter. Miho’s father bent down until their eyes were level. From this distance Yuki could see the fires inside them.

“I want you to understand” His voice was lower than before. It sent chills down the teen’s spine. “That I know ways to make a human suffer without killing them. I know ways to destroy a man. You do not want me as you’re enemy. If she gets hurt at all.” He reached out a hand and placed it on Yuki’s shoulder. “You will pay.” He leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. “And there’s no human alive, nor God, nor law enforcement that will be able to protect you. You will be alone. You will be afraid. You will suffer greatly. And then you will die” Ash’s hand tightened slightly as he pulled back.

“Do you understand?”

Yuki opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He couldn’t speak. He could barely breath. He looked into the cold merciless eyes of Ash and concluded that this was the end. This man was dangerous and wasn’t going to let him live. Ever cell in Yuki’s body screamed in fear. He was going to die. He was going to die. This wasn’t a man. This was some sort of wild animal. A lion, lynx, or some other wild cat. Yuki was his prey. The teen knew he couldn’t defend himself. He was a goner.

“I asked you a question.” Ash’s eyes narrowed.

Yuki hurriedly nodded. Ash let go of his arm and leaned back.

“Good.” A smug smiled crossed his lips. “I’m glad we had this talk. It would have been terrible if-” Before he could finish his sentence there was a click from the front door. Ash and Yuki turned towards it. The door bang open and Miho entered carrying a bag of food.

“We’re home!” she announced. Suddenly the darkness in the room disappeared leaving only brightness. Yuki let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Welcome home.” Ash said calmly. Yuki turned surprised. In the time between the door unlocking and opening Ash had managed to return to his seat across from Yuki. He was currently lounging on it looking completely relaxed. A part of Yuki wondered if he imagined the whole thing. Ash looked so normal and friendly. Gone was the terrifying aura of hate and anger. Gone was the fury and death in his eyes. Another part of Yuki however could not forget the fear. Ash was still a dangerous wild animal even if he seemed to be tame now.

“Instead of sitting there, why don’t you help us out?” an irritated voice grumbled from behind another bag. “I don’t know why you even need half this stuff.”

“I merely am planning ahead.” Ash stood up and went over to the other person. “Your sister’s coming to visit so we’ll need more food.” He took the bag from him and smiled. Once the bag was out of the way Yuki could see that the other person was Miho’s Japanese father. He had seen him before shopping with Miho, but he had never introduced himself. Miho’s Japanese father had a young face that made him seem younger than he really was. He had long hair that was pulled back and wore glasses. Overall, he looked much friendlier than Ash.

“Is that so?” Miho’s Japanese father crossed his arms and eyed Ash suspiciously. “Are you sure that’s the story you want to go with?”

“Of course.” Ash looked mildly surprised.

“Really? It seems to me that you sent us away so you could threaten Miho’s boyfriend.”

“Eiji.” Ash gasped. “Why would _I_ do such a thing.” Miho put her bag on the counter and glanced over at Yuki.”

“Are you alright?” She went over and peered into his eyes. “You don’t look very good.”

“I-I…yes…No wait…I’m fine?” Yuki could have slapped himself. Why was he still shaken up by Ash? It was over now. He should be able to talk like a normal human being. Miho looked concerned. She pulled back and turned to glare at her father.

“Dad what did you say to him?

“I merely told him that if he broke your heart he would pay.” Ash mildly put the bag down on the counter.

“I thought you agreed to let me handle that!” Miho’s Japanese father said indignity

“He wouldn’t have taken you seriously!” Ash complained. “You look like a college student and you’re way too nice. I needed to get through to him.” Miho’s Japanese father huffed and narrowed his eyes.

“We’ll talk about this later.” He turned and walked over to Yuki, his expression becoming gentle.

“I’m Okumura Eiji, Miho’s father but you can call me as Eiji. I’m sorry about my husband. Ash can be.” He glanced over at the American. “A piece of work. I’m sorry that he scared you.” Yuki felt his face heat up. He wasn’t a little child that got scared easily. He didn’t like feeling afraid. He didn’t want Miho to think he was a coward because he had a conversation with her dad.

“I wasn’t scared.” No one looked remotely convinced.

“Sure, you weren’t” Ash snorted from behind him. Eiji shot him a look.

“I would be more surprised if you weren’t scared.” Eiji said turning back to Yuki. “Ash can intimidate….You wouldn’t be the first to feel threatened by him. He’s strike far more powerful people. There’s no shame in admitting how you feel.” Yuki looked into Eiji’s eyes. This man was so different from Ash. He couldn’t help but relax a little.

“I’m guessing his bark is worse than his bite.” Yuki gave a lopsided grin as he tried out the English expression. He was feeling a lot better. Ash might have seemed dangerous, but it was probably just a facade he put on in order to protect his daughter. To his surprise Eiji’s smile faltered slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck looking conflicted.

“No…Ash completely meant what he said. I wouldn’t try to challenge him.”

“Yeah but I mean…it’s not like he has actually killed someone before.” Yuki pointed out reasonably. The room was quiet for a moment. Eiji straightened up, a forced smile on his face.

“I’m going to go make dinner.” He said with false cheerfulness clapping his hands together. “Ash is going to help me.” He turned to Miho. “Why don’t you show Yuki around.”

“Don’t go into her bedroom.” Ash snarled as the teens fled.

\---

“Sorry about my dad.” Miho said once they were out of earshot of her parents. She looked a little embarrassed. “He can be kind of overprotective at times.”

“Miho…has your father actually killed anyone?” Yuki didn’t like the way Eiji had sidestepped his question.

“Do you really want to know?” Miho raised an eyebrow. Yuki paused then nodded. He would rather know the truth then let his imagination run wild. Miho took a deep breath.

“The short answer is yes. He has killed many people. He was trained by an assassin at a young age. He became a gang leader and united all the gangs of New York. He also uncovered a huge scandal and took out a mafia.” Miho sighed. “I could go on but those are the highlights.”

Yuki gulped. He wished he didn’t asked. Nothing in his mind could have come up with that story. Ash was part of a lot of dangerous groups. Yuki was never planning on hurting Miho but at that moment he understood the perils of messing with an overprotective parent with a dark history.

….

“You could have been nicer to him.” Eiji said once the teens were gone.

“He needs to know.” Ash started taking out the groceries. “Men are dangerous creatures Eiji. You can’t just trust them She’s leaving herself vulnerable.”

“You let yourself be vulnerable around me.” Eiji pointed out as he began to wash the veggies. “And I’m a man.”

“You’re different.” Ash waved off his remark. “You’re the exception. Angels don’t count.” Eiji’s face turned red and hit Ash’s arm.

“Stop that. Flirting won’t change the fact that you were too hard on him.”

“Oh, please I just did what every reasonable parent would do. I had to go through the same thing you know.”

Eiji paused in the middle of washing a carrot and looked curiously up at Ash.

“When was this?”

“Right before our wedding.” Ash leaned against the counter. “I was told that if I ever hurt you, I would pay.”

“Who told you that?” Eiji said slightly alarmed.

“Let’s see…” Ash started counting off on his figures, “your mother, younger sister, two of your aunts, you’re uncle, that friend of yours, that one crazy aunt, and your grandmother.” He smiled, “She was the most serious of them all.” Ash made his voice high and shrill, “If you hurt my Eiji again I swear I will skin you alive! I thought I would only have to worry about savage men when Yumi got married but apparently Eiji is in danger as well. Don’t you dare hurt him. I may be old but I’m still young enough to give you a proper beating.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Eiji looked modified. “I had no idea!”

“See that’s why I need to give him the talk as well.” Ash nodded sagely. “It’s tradition.”

“So, are you going to give him the talk again if they get married?” Eiji asked cheekily as he resumed his veggie washing. Ash straightened up in alarm.

“They aren’t going to get married!” Ash growled. “They’re seventeen. Who meets someone at that age and actually marries them?”

“I can think of at least one person.” Eiji said dryly.

“We don’t count. Our situation is way different.” Ash waved him off. “We went through hell together. You refused to leave my side no matter what. Even if I didn't know it at the time we were meant to be together. Why else would the universe allow me to meet someone like you?” Eiji’s face heated up again and he scrubbed a potato rather fiercely.

“Maybe they’re meant to be as well.”

“Eiji.” Ash looked horrified. “He was punk with a bad attitude and a disregard for the rules. I looked up his history. He has a motorcycle.” Ash looked pained “Anyone like that is bad news.”

“He kind of sounds like you.” Eiji smiled as he picked up a carrot and started chopping it. Ash gaped at his husband in horror.

“We’re extremely different.” Ash crossed his arms. “Or at least our situations are different. You know that. You were with me the whole time.”

“That may be true, but like you he’s chanced. I know it. You know it. Miho knows it.” Eiji said gently. “Give him a chance. Try to support him and your daughter.” Ash sighed and dropped his arms.

“He gets one chance. If he hurts her…”

“Ash.” Eiji said calmly. “I don’t want her to get hurt either. I know how hard it can be when someone gets hurt. I’ve been by your side for a while now. The path to recover is long and painful I’m just giving him the benefit of the doubt because I trust Miho’s opinion. If he hurts her you won’t be the only one out for blood. Trust me. I won’t let another member of my family go through that.” Eiji cut the carrot with more force than needed. A piece of it went flying across the room. As Eiji turned to pick it up he saw Miho and Yuki at the doorway.

“Done with the tour already?” he asked cheerfully. By the worried expression on Yuki’s face, Ash and Eiji guessed that he heard the last part of the conversation. Eiji smiled warmly at him.

“Don’t worry. We’re still on good terms.” He reassured Yuki. “You don’t need to worry unless you do something to our daughter…” The teen gulped again.

There were only three things that Yuki could say with certainty.

  1. He was getting into college next year even if his family had no faith in him.
  2. Miho Okumura was his girlfriend and he would do anything for her.
  3. _Both_ of Miho’s fathers were terrifying.



**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a Kudo or a comment (or both if you're feeling generous). Any feedback really makes my day.


End file.
